It's Cold Outside
by Lady Shandara
Summary: Future!Kurtofsky, Christmas fluffiness. Dave does not like a certain Christmas song, but maybe he'll change his mind. Written in a couple of hours just for Christmas, I hope you like it.


A very merry Christmas (or whatever it is that you're celebrating or not celebrating) to every Gleek, and thank you for reading. And a very happy new year, although it's still a very long time to February, so how happy can it be? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_, _Baby It's Cold Outside_ or, well, anything, much, so please, don't sue. Since it's Christmas and all...

...

**It's Cold Outside**

When Dave finally got home, it was already dark. As he pulled top the driveway - they finally had a driveway, instead of a stuffy parking hall beneath an apartment block - a song started on the radio.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside - I've got to go away - But baby it's cold..._

Dave turned off the radio quickly. It was childish of him, he knew it, but the song still filled him with jealousy. He remembered how he'd overheard Mercedes telling Tina how Kurt had told her he'd sung the song with Blaine and... Well, Dave had gone home from school, listened to the song from YouTube and thrown a chair to the wall when the singers had got to the 'your lips are delicious'-part. Some teenage experience were hard to forget.

He picked up the bag with the final I-think-I-really-should-get-one-or-two-more-things gifts from the passenger seat and headed towards the house. He fumbled with the keys; he was still looking for the wrong kind of key from his key ring half the time he tried to open the door. The first thing he heard when he got in made him wince.

_...Baby it's bad out there - Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there..._

He dropped the bag to the floor, took off his coat and kicked off his shoes - apparently it was very Scandinavian and hygienic to not wear shoes indoors - and walked to the living room. The radio was on, there was a fire in the fireplace and then there was Kurt, curled up on the sofa, asleep. There were a couple of opened cardboard boxes and lots of unopened ones. Dave smiled. Clearly spending the first Christmas in their new house was going to happen surrounded by boxes. But they'd only managed to move three days ago, just in time for Christmas.

"I want to cuddle by a fireplace, not listen to the Smiths have their annual Christmas argument that turns into a proper Christmas fight that finally turns into loud Christmas make-up sex," Kurt had said, and Dave had agreed - Mrs. Smith was a screamer, in all the three stages of the spectacle. Kurt had planned on getting everything ready, but in the end even he'd given up and settled for the idea of spending Christmas in a not-so-perfectly decorated house.

Dave walked over to the radio and turned it off, then moved a box off the chair and sat down, watching Kurt with a smile on his face.

"It's a very nice song," his husband muttered, opening his eyes and smiling at Dave. "Why'd you turn it off?"

"'What's in this drink'?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow. "Probably roofies. Yes, getting drugged makes for a very merry Christmas."

"Shut up," Kurt smirked, sitting up and looking so adorable with his hair messed up and a blanket tangled around his legs that Dave had to go and kiss him. When they finished, Kurt's hair was even messier, but Kurt had managed to get back at Dave as well.

"I like your way of shutting up," Kurt purred, snuggling against Dave and absent-mindedly running his fingers his own hair to undo some of the damage.

"I thought you might approve," Dave sighed happily, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "So, Fancy, have you done anything besides listening to inappropriate songs today?"

"I organized the bedroom," Kurt said, smiling at the nickname. "And don't worry, the walls are the perfect colour. Although I think I need to buy a new..."

Dave silenced him with a kiss and Kurt curled his fingers into Dave's hair, deciding that maybe it was best to talk about buying new things only after they'd managed to get all their current things out of the boxes and into their places.

"How was the Christmas party?" Kurt asked when they had to stop to get some air.

"Boring at first, then it got too interesting," Dave shrugged. "Molly, the French teacher, tried to ambush me under the mistletoe. Again. I don't think she gets the whole 'I'm gay and happily married' thing at all. But the Glee clubs performance was nice. Even though the quality of the singers has gone down from when we were in the club."

"Naturally," Kurt said, sounding so smug Dave couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Do you think we could set up that Molly with Finn? The poor boy hasn't had a date in months."

"Well, she did whisper to me that jocks are her type, when I was trying to back through a wall to get away from her," Dave said and then glanced at Kurt sideways. "Glad to hear that someone thinks so, though," he added with a hurt voice, "since I've kept hearing the opposite from just about everyone else."

"You know, you can't keep bringing that up all the time," Kurt said. "Even though I do enjoy proving that you are my type."

"Why do you think I keep bringing it up?" Dave grinned, and Kurt shuddered at the wolfish smile. "But the date, why not. I think she might enjoy talking to Finn, since he won't argue with her about her horrible taste in books. I mean, the books that the woman reads..."

"Not everyone has studied literature and can have your impeccable taste," Kurt said, then his brow furrowed. "But shouldn't that sort of take away from your charm? I mean, a smart jock, and really, aren't you a former jock already, who can quote Shakespeare... I have to say, not as sexy as a dumb jock who'll just get down and..."

_..I really can't stay - But baby it's..._

"You have that as a ringtone?" Dave almost wailed as Kurt's mobile started to ring and they had to entangle their limbs so that Kurt could get to his phone, which was on top of one of the boxes. Kurt just waved his hand and answered the phone; it was someone doing a survey and clearly not thinking that people might have better things to do at Christmas Eve.

"I think Blaine messed with my phone yesterday when we met," Kurt said, starting to look through his ringtone selection. "Anything to annoy you, I guess."

"How's the pretty boy?" Dave said, with mock menace in his voice. Even though the song that Kurt and Blaine had sung still grated on his nerves, he actually liked Blaine now. After all, Blaine had advised Kurt to talk to Dave once he'd finally come out and tried to beg for Kurt's apology, and from there things had turned out... Quite well, really, so Dave couldn't help but be grateful for Blaine's interference.

"Might be getting a movie deal," Kurt said. "He's just having problems with the studio, since they keep saying that they can't advertise him as just 'Blaine'. They want to use his last name."

"I still don't get what his problem with his last name it," Dave said and then sighed as Kurt started humming Baby It's Cold Outside. "Really, Fancy?"

"Sorry, it's stuck in my head now," Kurt said, smiling mischievously.

"Okay, that's it," Dave said, getting up from the couch. "Get to the piano. I'm getting you a drink, and what's in it is for me to know and you to wonder about, and then we'll sing a duet that will make you forget every other version of that song."

"Whatever you say," Kurt almost skipped to the piano and Dave laughed as he headed to the kitchen. He glanced out the window as he was pouring the drinks. It was snowy and cold and simply the perfect weather to stay inside. Next day they'd be heading over to Burt and Carole's for Christmas dinner. but the Christmas Eve was just for the two of them. And it was a long night, with plenty of time for all kinds of duets they could come up with.


End file.
